Blog użytkownika:Nimfa w glanach/To chyba One Shot
Taki one shot. ''' '''Wprowadzonko : *'czas': 'koniec czerwca, kilka lat przed Persiem Dżeksonem' *'miejsce: '''Nowy Jork, Manhattan, USA *'postacie': czternastoletnia Alice, Tom... Wszystko się dowiecie czytając xD *'wydarzenia': będą podobne do wydarzeń z "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Złodziej Pioruna" bo tak. ><><><><><><><><><><><>< Alice! - zbudził mnie krzyk Toma, przyjaciela z piętra nad nami - rusz ten tyłek do szkoły! Znowu szkoła. Jeszcze dzień i zakończenie. Cud, że mnie do dzisiaj nie wywalili. - Alice! Wstałam i szybko się ubrałam w jakieś szorty, trampki i koszulkę. Włosy - jak zawsze - spięte i przewiązane bandamą. Chwyciłam plecak i wyszłam z pokoju. Pod windą stał Tom - chłopak, który kiedyś był inwalidą, jednak nauczył się chodzić, przez co chodzi krzywo jak koza. Szybkim krokiem podeszłam do aneksu kuchennego, chwyciłam jabłko i ruszyłam do Toma. Standardowo zaczął coś marudzić. Nie chodzimy do tej samej szkoły, bo z tej gdzie go poznałam, wyrzucili mnie. Tom mimo chęci został przekonany by został. Ale te szkoły są w tym samym kierunku, więc pierwszy odłącza się Tom, ja idę jeszcze kilometr. Jak zawsze. - Aresiątko, przyjaciółko - zawsze mnie tak nazywa. Nadal nie rozumiem, o co mu z tym chodzi. - Co znowu? - Nie rozwal nic, nie pobij nikogo, nauczyciela tym bardziej. W ogóle zachowuj się normalnie, co? - tu mu chodzi o to, że w pierwszej szkole często wdawałam się w bójki, jeszcze więcej je sama zaczynałam. Olewałam szkołę, chodziłam jak mi się podoba. Jeszcze bardziej olewałam nauczycieli. Pyskowałam, przeklinałam, zdarzało się, że też wszczynałam z nimi bójkę. Ogólnie robiłam zamieszanie. Ale dobre oceny miałam, uczyłam się wspaniale. I kilka dni przed zakończeniem któregoś roku mnie wyrzucili. - Nie. Będę robić co mi się podoba. - Dobra, staraj się przynajmniej nie wylądować u dyrektora i po lekcjach. Dzisiaj gdzieś jedziemy. Winda się otworzyła i wyszliśmy z budynku. Orzeźwiający zapach, tfu, smród Manhattanu. - Co? - Nic - i znowu zaczął mruczeć pod nosem. Wyjęłam słuchawki i mp3 z plecaka, i włączyłam muzykę. Jedyne to, co mam, bo Tom zawsze zabiera mi komórki, a rodzice mimo ogromnego majątku, nie chcą mi kupić. Zostają mi książki, muzyka i pałętanie się po mieście z Tomem. Szliśmy w ciszy, znaczy się hałasie tłumu ludzi, ale pomiędzy nami była cisza. Po kilku minutach Tom się odłączył i skręcił do swojej szkoły. Ogromna, zadbana, najlepsza w całym Nowym Jorku. Ja mam jeszcze z dziesięć minut drogi, do początku lekcji... Jednak już się zaczyna. Powolnym krokiem ruszyłam w jej stronę. Potem przyspieszyłam i znalazłam się po dziesięciu minutach pod drzwiami szkoły. Lekcje już trwały. Wbiegłam na pierwsze piętro i na koniec korytarza. Pierwsza lekcja - matematyka. Z tą głupią babą i wychowawczynią jednocześnie. Zawsze się na mnie drze, ale oceny i tak mam jedne z najlepszych w klasie. Między innymi dlatego, że nikt tu się nie uczy. Dziewczyny zapatrzone w te swoje smartphony, makijaż i chłopaków. Chłopacy w gry, dziewczyny i sport. Nieliczni mają średnią powyżej 4.50. Weszłam z hukiem do klasy, rzuciłam głośne "dzień dobry, sorry za spóźnienie" i podeszłam do swojej ławki, na końcu pomieszczenia. Standardowo klasa zaczęła się śmiać, bo ta baba - Ray, zrobiła się czerwona i zaczęła się drzeć. Gdy skończyła, zdjęłam słuchawki i wyciągnęłam książki. Podsumowanie roku. I lekcja minęła. - Alice - na przerwie podeszła do mnie Jo. Johanna, ale Jo brzmi znacznie lepiej - jednak przyszłaś - usiadłyśmy na parapet. - A miałam nie przyjść? - A co wczoraj mówiłaś? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Po chwili podszedł do nas Danny, chłopak z mojej klasy, silny i przystojny. - Dopaliłaś Reyowej - dał mi kuksańca i poszedł. Na następnej przerwie policzę się z nim. - Czym ja niby jej dopaliłam? - Nie słyszałaś jak się darła? Coś tam, że nie zaliczysz roku, zostajesz po lekcjach, masz przestać ją ignorować i się tak zachowywać, i tak dalej. - A co ja wczoraj mówiłam? - Że olewasz szkołę, przyjdziesz tylko na zakończenie. - No to olewamy. Idziesz ze mną? - No wiesz... Chciałabym, ale dzisiaj już i tak nie ma sensu. Same powtórki, nie ma sprawdzianów, da się przeżyć. Weź raz zostań - powiedziała schodząc z parapetu i skierowała się do innych dziewczyn. I to na tyle z przyjaźni w tej szkole. Jo i Denny. Resztę mam gdzieś. Oni mnie z resztą też mają gdzieś, więc się wspaniale układa. Po kilku minutach dzwonek zadzwonił na lekcje. Zeskoczyłam z parapetu, chwyciłam plecak i skierowałam się na drugie piętro. Historia. Gościu mnie też nazywa Aresiątkiem. Nie wiem co oni wszyscy do tego mają. Po chwili gościu otworzył nam klasę. Gościu - profesor Dovel. Coś tam mruczał do mnie, ale zignorowałam to i weszłam do klasy. Tu mam miejsce w pierwszej ławce, profesorek stwierdzi, iż "musi mnie mieć na oku". I lekcja minęła na powtórkach. Potem przerwa. Danny omijał mnie szerokim krokiem. Potem kolejna lekcja. I przerwa. I tak z cztery razy. Tuż przed wyjściem ze szkoły Reyowa złapała mnie. Coś tam krzyczała, ostatecznie przyszedł Dovel i zaprowadzili mnie do jego klasy. Już słyszę te pretensje Toma, dyskusję z rodzicami, a przede wszystkim wydzieranie się Reyowej. - Co to robisz? Miałaś zostać po lekcji! - powiedziała z uniesionym tonem. - Nie wiedziałam?! - Aresiątko, proszę cię - wtrącił Dovel. - Ona nie jest córką Aresa, ciołku! - wydarła się Reyowa. Podeszła i zamknęła drzwi, by nikt nie słyszał. Chyba głównie po to. - Przepraszam, kim? - jaką córką? Co? Jestem Alice, Alice Cupper. A nie, co...? - Od kiedy dziecko Aresa jest takie mądre? - dalej się wydzierała. - NIE JESTEM JAKIMŚ DZIECKIEM ARESA CZY KOGO TAM. JESTEM DZIECKIEM CUPPERÓW, GAMONIE - wydarłam się, z całej siły uderzyłam w drzwi i wybiegłam. Potem ze szkoły. I zaczęłam biec do szkoły Toma. Nie oglądałam się za siebie, może i dobrze. Po chwili wymijając tłumy znalazłam szkołę Toma i jego samego. - Nic nie zrobiłam - krzyknęłam do niego i po chwili na niego wpadłam. - Głuchy nie jestem - zrzucił mnie z siebie i wstał. Pomógł wstać i mnie. - No starałam się nic nie robić. Tylko spóźniłam się na matme, a ta baba się darła na mnie. I coś tam, że mam zostać po lekcji. A że się umówiliśmy, to olałam to. A ta z dupy się pojawiła gdy wychodziłam i zaczęła się drzeć. I pojawił się Dovel. - Dovel... Matko, mówiłem, nigdzie się nie plącz - Tom wyraźnie zdenerwował się. - No i ta Reyowa z Dovelem zaprowadzili mnie do jego klasy, nie, i ta się na mnie wydzierała, Dovel coś tam mówił i wtrącił Aresiątko, a ta zaczęła wydzierać się, że nie jestem córką Aresa czy kogoś tam, a ja się wydarłam na nich i uciekłam. - Wracamy po Dovela. - Co? - Ruszaj kopyta, znaczy dupę i idziemy po Dovela. - Ale... - Żadnego ale, wyjaśnimy to po drodze na obóz. - Jaki obóz? Ale ten już pobiegł. Nie miałam wyboru i pobiegłam za nim. Chwilę potem znaleźliśmy się pod moją. Weszliśmy do niej. - Gdzie jego klasa? - Tom zapytał. Ruszyłam nie chętnie na drugie piętro, w stronę klasy Dovela. Drzwi zamknięte, cisza. Tom kopnął w drzwi, które się otworzyły. W pomieszczeniu nikogo nie było oprócz nas. - Wspaniale! - wydarł się. - No nie moja wina - mruknęłam. Tom z hukiem podbiegł do biurka i zaczął w nim szperać. W końcu zostawił je w spokoju i sięgnął ze ściany jakąś włócznię. - Jestem ślepy - powiedział wręczając mi tę włócznię - i nie. To nie atrapa. - Po co mi to? - trzymałam włócznię zdezorientowana. - Pokaż na co cię stać, Aresiątko. - ONA NIE JEST CÓRKĄ ARESA - usłyszałam krzyk Reyowej, która po chwili znalazła się naprzeciwko nas. - Gdzie Dovel? - Tom wydarł się do niej. - Zamknij się satyrze - zaczęła się śmiać - jest tam gdzie jego miejsce. - Gratulacje, Aresiątku - wydarł się Tom - posłałaś Dovela na śmierć. Brawo. LUDZIE, bijcie jej brawa. - Zamknij się - walnęłam go z pięści w brzuch. - Tak, tak, zabij swego opiekuna, będzie mi łatwiej zabić ciebie - dalej się śmiała. - Okno, Alice - szepnął Tom. Zabić się? Nie ma sprawy. Powoli podeszłam do okna, Tom również wykorzystując moment nieuwagi Reyowej. Gdy Tom zabrał się za otwarcie okna, ta skapnęła się. - Nie uciekniecie mi - i zaczęła rosnąć, skrzeczeć. - Erynia - nie wiem skąd mi to się wzięło. Przede mną stanęło jakieś monstrum. Twarz pozostała taka same - chyba nie była już w stanie bardziej zbrzydnąć - ale ciało urosło i zmieniło się w brązową wiedźmę o skrzydłach nietoperza i rękach oraz stopach zakończonych szponami. Tom wyskoczył przez okno. Zostałam sama ze śmiercią czy o czym tam gadała. - Dzięki - wydarłam się z całej siły, by Tom mnie usłyszał - czego ty ode mnie chcesz? - skierowałam do nowej Reyowej. - A myślałam, że jesteś córką Ateny... Śmierci, a czego bym mogła chcieć od ciebie. Herosi, geniuszu, są ścigani przez potwory, które zabijają ich i tak dalej, by nie rośli w siłę czy coś tam. - O czym ty do mnie mówisz? - wycofywałam się powoli do okna. Jeden niewłaściwy krok i albo się zabiję wypadając z okna, albo zabije mnie ta Rey. - SKACZ! - usłyszałam Toma. - IDŹ DO TARTARU! - wydarłam się. Co? Jakiego Tartaru? - Chętnie w tym pomogę - erynia uniosła ton, po czym rzuciła się na mnie. Uskoczyłam w bok, przez co Rey wypadła przez okno. Jednak po kilku sekundach wróciła. Z Tomem w szponach. Wycelowałam włócznię w erynię i rzuciłam nią. Trafiła w gardło. Wypuściła Toma z szponów, po czym rozpadła się w pył. - Co to przepraszam bardzo było? - wydarłam się do Toma, mimo iż stał obok, po czym ponownie przywaliłam mu. - Obóz. Teraz. - Nigdzie nie idę. - Nie? - No nie, głucholu. Czekaj, jak to cię ona nazwała? Satyr? - W obozie wszystko się wyjaśni. Chwyciłam włócznię i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Co pierwsze zobaczyłam pod szkołą? A nawet kogo? Dovela oczywiście. - Dovel! - krzyknął uradowany Tom. Ja już takiego powodu do szczęścia nie mam. - Alekto! Co z nią!? - Alice zabiła. - Mnie w to nie mieszaj, idę do domu - warknęłam i ruszyłam. I co się stało? Tom mnie zatrzymał, a jakże by inaczej. - Jestem z ciebie dumny, Aresiątko - Dovel uśmiechnął się. - A ja nie. Nie dość, że ten jest jednak tchórzem i zostawił mnie samą z tą głupią babą, która chciała mnie zabić, to jeszcze gadacie mi o jakimś obozie, Aresie, Atenie, satyrach...? Dajcie spokój mi z tym. - Hm... Jedziemy na obozu. Wszystko się dowiesz po drodze. - Ona nigdzie nie idzie - mruknął Tom z niezadowoleniem. - A ma wybór? - TAK, MAM WYBÓR - po tych słowach zaczęli się na mnie krzywo gapić. Nie wiem, o co im chodzi. - Już nie masz - Dovel powiedział pośpiesznie i razem z Tomem szybkim krokiem na przystanek autobusowy. Chcąc czy nie, ruszyłam za nimi. Chwilę czekaliśmy w ciszy na autobus, a gdy przyjechał, szybko wsiedliśmy na same tyły. - A co z tą włócznią? - Mgła - parsknął Dovel. - Ona nie wie, Dovel - mruknął Tom - potem wszystkiego się dowiesz, najpierw jedziemy do Obozu. Wszystko jest w porządku. - Wiem, że kłamiesz. Przynajmniej gdzie jest ten Obóz? - Long Island. Niedługo będzie... - wstrząsnęło autobusem - będziemy. - Eh, no dobra - znowu wstrząsnęło pojazdem. Dovel z Tomem gwałtownie wstali i zaczęli pchać się do najbliższego wyjścia. Nadusili przycisk awaryjny, po czym autobus stanął, a drzwi się otworzyły. - Ruszaj kopyta - wrzasnął do mnie Dovel i wyskoczył. Wstałam, chwyciłam włócznię i szybkim krokiem wyszłam z pojazdu. Zaraz po tym, gdy znalazłam się na ziemi, autobus przewrócił się. Ludzie krzyczeli. - Co to ma być? - wydarłam się. - Dalej, biegniemy do lasu - wysapał Dovel. - Ja tak tych ludzi nie zostawię. - Jeśli będziesz jak najdalej od nich, to na pewno nic im się nie stanie, więc ruszaj się, Alice - powiedział Tom pełen spokoju. - Ale co to ma znaczyć? - spojrzałam na autobus - jechaliśmy na ten jakiś wasz obóz, a zamiast tego muszę uciekać prze... - nie wykrztusiłam z siebie już żadnego słowa. Zza autobusu wyskoczyły jakieś trzy babki. I zaczęły rosnąć, zmieniać swoją postać. Chwile potem stały już trzy ogromne, gadzie kobiety. Zobaczyłam potwory - kim one są? - mruknęłam. - Gorgony. Myślałem, że erynie będą nas gonić, a nie one - odpowiedział lekko przerażony Dovel. - To nie ma sensu - mruknął Tom, po czym zdjął swoje buty. Na początku nie miało to sensu, ale zamiast stóp on ma... - Kopyta! - krzyknęłam - Tom, co ty odwalasz? Dovel?! Ten w odpowiedzi również zdjął swoje buty. Też kopyta. - Wiać! - Tom się wydarł. Gorgony znalazły nas. Czyli po prostu nas, albo i tylko mnie gonią. Rzuciłam się do biegu. Potwory i... Satyry czy jak im tam, krzyczeli coś na zmianę, pewnie do mnie, ale nic nie zrozumiałam. Po kilku minutach moi towarzysze się zatrzymali nie ostrzegając mnie. Patrząc co oni robią, podczas gdy biegłam skończyło się zderzeniem czołowym z drzewem. Bolało. Bardzo. Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie, brak kontaktu z otoczeniem. Po jakimś czasie minęło. - Może słuchaj, co się do ciebie mówi? - warknął Tom. - Coś jeszcze? - Zgubiliśmy Gorgony. - Yhym, zgubiliśmy trzy potwory, z czego jedna jest... Hmm... Ośmiornicą? - Meduzą - chrząknął Dovel. - Tak, Meduzą. Zgubiliśmy Meduzę, która zamienia w kamień... Nie zdziwcie się, jak obrócicie się, a za wami... - Alice... - powiedział zdenerwowany Tom odwracając wzrok. - Nie zdziwcie się, jak obrócicie się, a za wami będzie stać... - Alice... - uniósł ton Dovel, który również odwrócił wzrok. - Nie zdziwcie się - powtórzyłam zirytowana - jak za wami będzie stać Meduza. Spojrzycie w jej oczy... - I zamienię was w kamień - usłyszałam zza pleców. - Nie przerywaj! - wydarłam się, a po tym obróciłam się w stronę gorgony - M-Mm-Meduza! - Alice, nie patrz w jej oczy - usłyszałam to od satyrów wtedy, kiedy to zrobiłam. Miała takie piękne, głębokie oczy. Poczułam jak ciało twardnieje. Brak dopływu krwi w miejscach, gdzie był już kamień. Poczułam, że nie mogę się ruszyć, ciężar jakby chciał wbić mnie głęboko pod ziemię. A więc w ten sposób umieram. Śmierć marzeń. Stałam się wyrzeźbionym kamieniem. ---- BEZ HAPPY ENDU. Jedynie bym chciała brak happy endu w jakiejkolwiek ksiązce wujka Ricka. ''Ale sorry, lajf is brutal Kupo xd MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE SIĘ PODOBAŁO. Znaleźć można to na Wattpadzie :D [White_Rose_Queen toja ] Stej Alajf, Ja. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania